Jury Duty
by chickenbutt301
Summary: AU Garage Parking Lot-verse. Coming home to pouring thundering rain with no one in bed to keep warm gives a girl a lot to think about. On top of that, add in jury duty and a stoic, hot, and very infuriating boyfriend.


A/N: Hey guys! So this is a short Garage Parking Lot verse that suddenly came to me when i was chatting around with my family. I finished this pretty quickly so i'll say sorry in advance for any mistakes that i've made! I hope you all enjoy and comment if you'd like!

* * *

_ooo_

_Jury Duty_

_Ooo_

"I hate my life. I. Hate. My. Life." Twenty-five year old doctor Haruno Sakura muttered grudgingly as she trudged through the muddy streets of Konoha as the rain continued to pour down on her. Irritatingly stepping in an augmenting puddle, the pink-haired medic was about to release a string of curses until she caught sight of a young boy and his mother standing beside her under the nice safety of a large blue and white striped umbrella.

Settling for a small curse under her breath, the doctor incessantly pressed on the walk button as she glared daggers at the red light as if it were mocking her; laughing at her current situation.

"Sweetie, I don't think pressing that button any more than once will do much good." Glancing up under her eyelashes, she spotted a tall male dressed in a leather jacket with those stud bracelets wrapped around his wrists.

"…I'm not your 'sweetie'" Sakura finally muttered in an annoyed tone just as the light turned green.

'_Thank kami'_ Quickly stepping away from the strange man, Sakura jogged across the street, glancing at a passing police car before making her way to the other side.

Nature was not being kind to her at the moment and if anything, the rain had even _increased_ in intensity. The one day she deems it not necessary to bring an umbrella, low and behold! It rains. Pours actually.

And there was no way that she could get a ride at the moment…her usual ride was busy and the train station was too far from her apartment and it would just take longer to ride the train rather than walk, and seeing how she was already late, there really was no room for her to spare.

Spotting the tall spacious glass building in sight, the pink-haired doctor sighed in relief as she quickened her pace. Feeling a strange aura cast upon her back, Sakura glanced back and was startled to see the same man with that leather jacket trailing behind a few feet from her.

After another five minutes and one cross of the street, Sakura finally had it.

Whirling upon the stalker, Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she gave a venomous glare at the man.

"Ok, what do you want?"

Hearing him chuckle only fueled her anger even more.

"What do you mean sweet pea?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You've been following me for the past five blocks! And stop calling me those names! I don't even know you for kami's sake!" Sakura burst out, motioning with her hands.

Laughing, the man casually stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Look, don't flatter yourself honey. I just happen to be heading in the same direction as you."

"_For the past five blocks?"_ Sakura hissed.

Seeing him shrug, Sakura let out a huff of frustration.

"Fine. But if you're as to even _glance_ at me, I will slice you open with a scalpel, alphabetically rearrange your organs before stuffing them back in and feeding you to the dogs. Got it?" Sakura bit out as the rain continued to drench every bit of her body.

Holding up his hands in defense, the man just smiled.

"I like your imagination pinky."

Growl.

"Understood ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pivoted and began making her hurried way towards the building, taking the steps two at a time before opening the door and entering the brightly lit room filled with chandeliers, a concierge, and guests.

Feeling embarrassed for dirtying the shiny marble floors, Sakura attempted at taking large steps towards the elevator to avoid dripping any more than she already was. Jamming at the elevator button, she sidled in between the men and women in business attire and sheepishly apologized for her current state.

**oo**

The hallway smelled of freshly ground coffee and warm vanilla as she stepped out of the elevator and rushed down the hall. Pulling out a wet piece of paper from her pocket, the doctor squinted at the blurry numbers as she walked past various doors, comparing the two numbers.

"Court 356." Muttering to herself, Sakura stuffed the paper back into her pocket, hiked her bag up and tentatively opened the door and peeked in.

'_Thank kami they haven't started the trial yet.'_ Looking upwards and mumbled a small 'thank you', Sakura slipped in through the wide mahogany doors and shuffled past a few attorneys and lawyers before walking towards the jury box.

"Sakura." A quiet and familiar voice rang out.

A sense of relief washed over her as said-girl turned around and was met with a fluffy warm blanket engulfing her head.

Standing obediently as the towel was rubbed over her hair and arms, Sakura stuck her head out from under the large towel and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Thank you Itachi, it was pouring outside." Standing up on her tip-toes, Sakura pecked the officer on the lips.

"Was?" Itachi murmured, looking behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she finally noticed the wall sized window and saw the continuous pouring of rain and thunder.

"Oh, I guess it hasn't stopped yet." Sakura commented more to herself than to her boyfriend.

"Mm." Turning back to Itachi, the doctor rested her head on his warm chest as she let herself be gathered into his arms in a secure embrace.

"Will I see you tonight?" Sakura's question came out muffled as her face pressed against his neck. Seeing as how there weren't many people in the court room yet and they weren't being noticed, Sakura publicly showed her affection towards him. Itachi usually spent most of his nights at Sakura's apartment, but even that didn't say much since he was, on most work days, stuck outside on duty until the very early morning when he would come home to find Sakura resting on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow.

"Most likely…" Itachi trailed off and smirked in amusement when he heard his little pink-haired nymph groan in utter discontent.

"That never means yes." He heard her mumble in childish way.

Reaching up to run his fingers through her damp hair, he idly straightened out her tresses before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I will try my best to make it back."

"In time for dinner?" Sakura glanced up at him doe-eyed with a hopeful expression. But seeing his pointed look, she huffed and glanced down grudgingly.

"In time for 'Friend's'?"

"…"

Upon being greeted with silence, Sakura pulled out of her boyfriend's arms (much to inner Sakura's protests) and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I won't even ask about bedtime because I already know 'most likely' what that answer is." Glaring, Sakura turned on her heels haughtily before stomping her way to the jury box and setting herself down in far back seat, making a noticeable effort to avoid the gaze of the man she knew was directing his looks towards her.

Feeling a smirk from Itachi, Sakura turned even more away from him in her seat.

"Self-righteous, egotistical, haughty…" Sakura muttered in anger.

"Talking about me darling? I mean, we haven't even really gotten a chance to know each other and you're already judging, hm?" Hearing the familiar voice, Sakura groaned loudly as she slid down in her seat and looked up in dread.

"_Why_? Are you _trying_ to make my day even more badly than it already is?" Looking up at the leather-jacket guy and his stupid grin, Sakura _almost_ hissed at him.

"Woah, mee-ow." The guy pawed at the air before dumping into the seat right beside her.

"Come on, I think we just met at the wrong time in the wrong place."

Feeling a bit bad for her rude manners, Sakura contemplated. He really hadn't done anything to her, he had just happened to catch her at a bad time.

Finally turning to face him somewhat, she saw his grin as he stuck out a hand marred with thick silver rings.

"Kai Miyazawa."

"Sakura Haruno…" Sakura mumbled before tentatively shaking his large hand, feeling a particular ring dig into her palm with uncomfortable pressure.

"So, jury duty huh? Sucks."

"…You're in the same position as me." Sakura glanced around the room to see that it had filled.

"Yup, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to get out of it."

"You can do that?"

"Oh yea, definitely. It's like an art." Giving up, Sakura laughed as she attentively listened to him as he weaved out an entire explanation of his so-called 'art'.

Feeling another unsettling gaze on her, out of her peripheral Sakura caught sight of Itachi staring at them intensely.

Mentally smirking, Sakura smiled coyly up at Kai and gave her light laugh that always had the guys looking. And sure enough, Kai paused midway in sentence and glanced down at her with widened eyes.

"Is something the matter Kai?" Sakura innocently smiled up at him, giving him a light pet on the shoulder.

"…cute laugh." She heard him mutter under his breath before clearing his throat and continuing with his story with less confidence. Laughing inside, Sakura bit back a grin and settled for smiling slightly and looking up beneath her lashes at the appropriate times, all the while feeling a certain man's intense gaze burning holes into her form.

**oo**

The actual case was rather on the boring end however. Something about an oral contract and a feud between two friends and a contractor…blah, blah, blah. All the while, Sakura sat slumped in her seat as she stared off into space, chewing her lips with her arms crossed to keep warm. Her shirt still hadn't really dried off yet and had settled into the stage of cold sticky dampness that was even more uncomfortable. Unable to resist any longer, Sakura dared a quick glance at Itachi to find him standing dutifully by the wall opposite of her seat right beside the door. Even though she was mad at him, she had to admit that he looked damn _fine_ in that uniform. And to see him focused so intently on his job made her heart jump slightly.

As if knowing that someone was watching him, Itachi's deep onyx eyes quickly snapped up to meet her light emerald eyes in a second of shock. Gasping slightly, Sakura adverted her gaze, knowing her boyfriend well enough to know he was currently smirking at her. Shivering, Sakura rubbed her hands over her arms absently.

Looking at the judge listening to the presented cases, the pink-haired doctor suddenly felt the solid weight of something warm that smelled slightly spicy. Turning her head to either shoulder, Sakura realized that Kai had draped his jacket over her small shoulders and had engulfed her in his leather jacket. About to protest, Sakura turned towards Kai only to be met with him holding a finger up to his lips in silence as he pointed to the case at the present. Smiling, Kai nodded at her before refocusing his attention back to the case. Quietly laughing, Sakura merely pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders and settled into a comfortable position to doze off to.

* * *

**oo**

"Sakura, hey there. Honey, wake up." Feeling a light pressure on her shoulders, Sakura cracked an eye open to find that the court room was starting to file out and that the case was over.

"…What happened?" Sakura groggily straightened and began to gather her belongings.

"The jury said that and oral contract was okay and the man had to pay up." Kai helped her up, ready to steady her in her half-conscious state.

Walking down from the jury box, Sakura rubbed her eyes and glanced back out the window to find that the rain hadn't ceased its relentless onslaught of pouring salty water.

'_Guess I'll be taking another shower.'_ Sakura thought gloomily before brushed down through the room. Almost at the door, a warm strong grip wrapped around her wrist as Sakura jumped in a slightly startled fashion before whirling around.

Kai, noticing this, took a step towards them.

"Is there a problem officer?"

The serious tone in Kai's voice made Sakura look up at him.

Itachi, amused by this situation, gave Kai a look over before redirecting his eyes onto his little nymph.

"I acquire a moment Sakura." Itachi murmured while looking heatedly into her eyes. The familiarity and warmth in his tone was recognized as Kai's position turned less hostile as he took a step back.

Not waiting for Kai's acquiesce, Itachi gently but firmly tugged Sakura back out of the crowd and back into the room.

Pulling her wrist out of his grip, Sakura fixed her gaze on Itachi's left shoulder even though she knew he was trying to catch her eye.

"You know it does not sit well with me whenever you are like this."

"…Like what?"

"Appealing to other men."

Snapping her gaze up at him, she narrowed her eyes.

"Well at least he's someone who'll be there at night. A warm presence…unlike some…_others._" Refusing to look back at him, Sakura twirled on her foot and strode out of the room hurriedly before he could catch her again. She knew that it probably hurt Itachi's pride a little when she stated that, almost implying that he couldn't look after her. But this was going to work out; it was part of the plan anyways. Smiling to herself, she giggled before walking out of the elevator and towards the entrance.

Surprisingly, Kai was still there, just at the entrance with his hands in his pockets once again.

"Hey pinky, wanna grab some dinner?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura was about to give her default answer until he held up a hand.

"Come on, when's the last time you had a burger inside that little figure of yours?"

Opening her mouth and then closing it when realizing her answer, Sakura looked past him to see the heavy sky thickened with wafts of blackened clouds and pouring rain.

"Sure then." Smiling, Kai held his jacket over their heads as they made a mad dash across the street, laughing all the way.

"You have a car and yet you walked…please explain to me the reasoning of this logic." Sakura waved around her French fry before popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly, savoring the salty flavor.

"Well, I just got my car washed and really don't want to spend another extra few bucks to get it rewashed if I left my new baby out in the rain. So I decided that parking it in under a roof would be better."

"…And in exchange you get wet…you could even catch a cold…all that for just a car?"

"Woahhh, _just _a car? Tanya isn't just a car, she's my baby." Kai whispered in a worshipping tone. Leaning in to hear him, Sakura just chuckled before throwing a fry at him.

"Ridiculous."

"Smart."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." Shrugging, the pink-haired doctor stretched and glanced at her watch. It was just about to hit eight at night and the rain was still coming over. The streets were now currently flooded with water trying desperately to drain away into the sewage systems. Outside, people were running with umbrellas held low over their heads as they tried to get to their destination unscathed.

"Time to head home I'm assuming?"

"…What makes you say that?"

Chuckling, Kai sat back and crossed his arms as he nudged his head towards her wristwatch.

"You've been glancing at that damn watch every ten minutes."

Crestfallen face in apology, Sakura tried smiling.

"Oh god, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm enjoying this meal, really, I am. It's just you know…" Sakura waved around her hands, trying to think of a way to phrase her situation with Itachi.

"Boyfriend thing?"

Dropping her hands to her side, Sakura looked at him.

"Yea…how'd you know?"

"Been there…_certainly_ done that."

Spending the next few minutes, Sakura began to unravel her situation and her whole silly fight about how her boyfriend, an officer, was never around because of his job.

"I knew him before his job and all, but recently I just feel that he's never there. Some nights he doesn't even come home and most nights I don't hear him come in until the sun's about to rise. And that's when I have to leave for work." Sakura finished off helplessly.

Kai, hands threaded and resting on the table, nodded understandably.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I know he's head over heels for you, man."

"How do you know?" Sakura deadpanned.

"In the courtroom, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. It was like eye-sex." Blurting out a laugh, Sakura's eyes widened incredulously before both of them fell into a snort of laughter.

"Come on, let's get you home, green eyes."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Sakura followed Kai out the door and towards his car.

* * *

**oo**

"Thanks for all the rides and dinner and everything. Really, I appreciate it."

"No problem, as an exchange, give me a free checkup sometime" Laughing, Sakura nodded.

"Deal…and about the whole flirty thing back in the courtroom, I'm really sorry about that too…" Sakura trailed off, nervously laughing.

"No problem. The whole boyfriend-sitch, I got that." Winking, Kai leaned over to hug her around the shoulders.

"Now get in there before you catch a cold, and remember about that checkup! I expect a very _intensive_ and _thorough_ head to toe examine." Kai said saucily.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura laughed before poking him in the forehead.

"Perv." She muttered before closing the car door and making a dash for her apartment.

**oo**

Flipping on the lights, Sakura (without surprise) returned to her cold and very lonely apartment. Stumbling to hastily pull off her shoes, the doctor reached her room, tossed her bag into a corner before shedding her clothes while walking to the bathroom.

Once engulfed in a warm bubble bath, Sakura sighed in relaxation and leisurely soaped herself, a feeling of discontent settling in when she was finished.

Draining the bathtub of the last remaining soap bubbles, she quickly tossed on one of Itachi's shirts she had pulled subconsciously from one of the drawers before towel drying her hair and making her way back into the dark room. Sighing, Sakura padded to her side of the bed and tossed the covers over her as she settled in and began to listen to the sound of the muffled rain outside. Wondering if Itachi was still back at the station, she shook herself from all thoughts of her boyfriend and childishly 'hmphed'.

"He's missing out anyways Sak…" Sakura whispered quietly to herself, weakly attempting to convince herself. About to close her eyes, Sakura caught a quick glance at an object that made her shoot up in bed. Staring at the weapon holster laying on her drawer, Sakura peered on the floor and began to slowly recognize the string of clothing articles strewn about the room. First the dark navy shirt, and then the belt…then the pants…

Feeling a small kick of adrenaline, hope, and fear all in one, Sakura whipped around so fast she nearly got whiplash. But before her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the other side of her room, she yelped when her form was swiftly pressed back down into the covers and her torso was pressed against a solid form, warm arms wrapping around her waist as a languid hand slipped underneath her shirt to trace soothing patterns on the indent of her hip.

"Itachi…" Sakura breathed out, feeling winded out as her face was cradled against the side of her lover's neck.

"Good evening Sakura, missed me?"

Snorting, Sakura weakly attempted a small push against his chest which only resulted in the tightening of his arms.

"Hardly."

"Is that so? Then why is it that I find you wearing one of my shirts?" Itachi murmured lowly into her ear, darting his tongue out to flick at her earlobe.

Gasping lightly, Sakura clenched her hands that were resting on his shoulders.

"Don't flatter yourself Itachi, I just didn't…" Sakura trailed off as she felt light butterfly kisses trail down her neck, "…have anything…else…hm…" Slipping her eyes shut, Sakura almost groaned out in content. As a warm hand slipped higher up her bare back, Sakura was finally snapped out of her daze as she caught Itachi unexpectedly and pushed him away. Scrambling off the side of the bed, Sakura backed towards the window quickly, pulling down the large shirt to fully cover herself up. Pointing an accusing finger at him, she scoffed.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some gunfight you need to attend?" Sakura said grudgingly, anger firing up even more when she saw her lover's eyes flash with unmasked amusement.

"I excused myself early tonight." Propping onto his side, the officer rested his head on his outstretched hand languorously as he stared at his pink-haired nymph with an intensity that cause Sakura to blush. Luckily it was too dark for him to see. The curtains were pulled aside as the moonlight flooded in through the window, lighting up the back of Sakura's form.

"One night early so we can have sex won't cut it Itachi." Sakura frowned, resting her hands on her hips as she huffed.

"I don't just want this to be something where we only see each other a couple hours a day. Hell, I don't even see you most of the time!" Sakura continued, looking everywhere but at him as she vaguely noticed Itachi climb out of bed gracefully as he made predatory steps towards her with every increasing volume of her words.

"Hm."

"…I'm serious Itachi! I really want this to-…stop that, get back there-no-wait-" Sakura stumbled as she lost her train of thought, now focusing on Itachi's stalking form towards her. Squealing in adrenaline/ fear, Sakura backed up as her boyfriend's form persisted towards her. Making a quick side step with a small yelp, she felt herself being caught around the waist and tossed unceremoniously onto the bed like a sack of feathers.

Without getting a chance to blink, she found her lover's taller frame pressed above her as he caged her in. For a minute, all that could be heard was the sound of Sakura's surprised breathing as she tried slowing her heart, making a conscious effort to not notice the warm puff of air that was blowing across her temple gently.

"Itachi, I don't think this-"

"I requested that I take shorter shifts Sakura." Itachi's quiet murmur broke Sakura off midsentence as she completely stopped talking to look up into Itachi's deep onyx eyes with wide surprised emerald eyes.

"…huh?"

A pointed look at her made her silently understand that he wasn't going to repeat himself as he merely buried his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling the soft underside of her jaw.

Gulping, Sakura tentatively reached out to stroke her fingers through his long silky black tresses.

"So…this means you'll be back for dinner?"

His nod was ticklish with a light brush.

"…and 'Friends'?"

He merely kissed her neck

"…and…bedtime…?"

Feeling him smirk, Sakura shivered when he leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Why _Sakura_, that's my favorite time of day."

Feeling his little nymph blush in embarrassment, Itachi let out a small sound of content in the back of his throat as he leaned down to softly capture her lips with his. Darting out his tongue to run the length of her lip, he sighed in approval when Sakura opened her mouth to him but groaned when he felt her pull away.

"Why?"

"Hn?"

Itachi had continued his ministrations, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat.

"Why is it…your favorite time of day?" Sakura managed to breath out breathlessly as she arched in his frame upon being kissed in a particularly sensitive part.

Smirking even wider, Itachi leaned over her, hovering his lips right above hers.

.

"..."

"Let me show you why _Sakura"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ So there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Thank you to all of my supporters!

-chicken


End file.
